Many electric heating tapes have been made in the past, most include thin-wire or etched foil heaters and are specifically designed to produce a specific wattage over a predetermined length. Such tapes are generally fairly expensive; it is difficult to vary their watt density; and many cannot be used in wet or damp environments.